


Summer Love

by Kenoa



Series: Your Love is my Vice [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Car Wash - Freeform, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Good Friend Tina Chen, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenoa/pseuds/Kenoa
Summary: “Gavin Alexander Reed, you mean to tell me you suddenly like people and want to hang out in the mess and it has nothing to do with that hot piece of ass over there?” Tina motioned her head in Richard’s direction.He turned around and declared, “ I’m not gonna chase his ass.”“Chasewhoseass, Gavin?” A steady voice, flush with a curious lilt, sounded from Gavin’s right side.For the first time in 10 years, DPD's annual fundraising Car Wash Event will give the proceeds to an android-human organization who promotes interracial friendships/relationships. And for the first time in 10 years, Gavin Reed volunteered to help at the event. What's the reason? Will everything go smoothly?





	Summer Love

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written as a part of the [DBH Summer Exchange](https://dbh-summer-exchange.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr :)  
It's a gift for [Gavin's Trash Bag](https://gavinstrashbag.tumblr.com/), with the prompt _"Incorrect quotes are my favourite - take some inspiration from those"_.  
I mixed in a couple of incorrect quotes, see if you can find them :P  
  
A gigantic thanks to the amazing [Limchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/limchi), who once again beta-ed! (Go read her works, she also entered the exchange ;) )  
  
I also have a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/), I'd love to chat with you :D  


Milling around in the DPD parking lot, a slew of officers in colourful attire made the area sizzle with activity. The sunny weather was to be expected in the middle of August, and the breezy clothes outweighed the sweltering air that lingered so early in the day.  
  
The freshly cut grass fragrance mingled in the air with the earthy petrichor and the stray citrous soapy foam swaying in the wind. The force was hosting its annual charity car wash event, with all proceeds donated to a chosen organization; the unusual combination of scents was familiar. In spite of the event’s reoccurrence, this year was a historical first; an android-human organization would be presented with the revenue, thanks to the invaluable efforts of an ST300 named Grace. The fierce android was DPD's general secretary, and Officer Tina Chen's girlfriend. The officer couldn’t help being proud of her lover and gloated every single day about Grace’s achievements to her colleagues, mainly her best friend Gavin.  
  
_Compatible Hearts_ was a non-lucrative organization that focused on educating people about forging friendships between races, the possibility of interracial relationships, and raising awareness for hate crimes. The developments from the revolution were recent, and the resentment amongst both parties ubiquitous. The foundation aimed to create connections and cultivate knowledge amidst races based on the understanding of each side’s behaviour before and after the revolution. They equally supported the ever-growing interracial couples, criticized by one and the other.  
  
Until now, the foundation had been achieving deserved success; pilot programs were introduced in schools, work environments, and even community groups in the area of Detroit. The next step was branching to the remainder of the country with the aid of fundraisers and social actions like DPD’s were backing the efforts up.  
  
Furthermore, in its 10th year, the event was already a staple of the Summer season, known throughout the city. It united the blessings of longer days, warmer weather, and lighter moods, with Hank and even Fowler’s spirits being lively. Different areas were spread out the spacious lot, turning the event into a Summer Festival on its own. Not only the official vehicles needed to be moved into the underground garage; there was a whole slew of planning in the predating months.  
  
Every year the premises received a fresh paint over if needed, and the stored structures underwent maintenance works. The gravel paths were tended to, as well as the ground newly tarred. The grass, nurtured all year-long, was always mowed at the beginning of the event's week, contributing to the freshness lingering in the air. A small ceremony was held on the first day to inaugurate the festivities, with the police captain officiating the speech. As per usual from the last few years, Fowler conducted the ceremony. He introduced the event, the charity, and the common activities of the fair.  
  
Volunteers could choose the duty they favoured and were usually assigned positions and tasks to their liking. Hank, compelled by Connor to participate, selected the food stalls outpost, dragging the android to the duty with him. Officer Chris Miller, tasked with the water gun shooting game, currently conversed with DPD’s android technician Joshua Baker. He was a JB300 model, popular within the force, due to his friendly and sociable nature with anyone he crossed paths with. Joshua had taken a liking to music, DJ-ing in his spare time, being natural that he offered to handle the festival’s soundtrack.  
  
It goes without saying that many officers shuddered at the thought of joining in the stressful event, preferring to stay on call for the law enforcement services the DPD still required. The commotion, the noise, and the wateriness experienced in the festival wasn’t everyone’s cup of tea.  
  
Gavin Reed, currently carting a pushcart of buckets, sponges, and other assorted cleaning supplies, was one of those.  
  
“I still can’t believe you came willingly.” Or at least, used to be. Tina Chen, presently leaning against said cart of supplies, was tasked with serving in the candy food stalls. Her assigned chores delighted her, all thanks to the pulling of some strings by a certain ST300.  
  
“Phck off and help me, Tina.” Gavin flipped his friend the bird as he began unloading the cart.  
  
The officer knew that Gavin was all bark but no bite to her. _She_ made sure of that. Taking a shampoo bottle, she flung it accusatorially in his direction.  
  
“Gavin Alexander Reed, you mean to tell me you suddenly like people and want to hang out in the mess and it has nothing to do with that hot piece of ass over there?” Tina motioned her head in Richard’s direction.  
  
The detective’s muscles tensed, his jaw clenched. “Why does everything have to do with tin can over there for you?” Gavin dropped some of the buckets forcefully, in hopes of shutting the conversation down.  
  
“Gav, cut the shit. I’ve known you for seven years; you’re definitely thirsty for tall, stoic, and handsome.” A stray sponge hit Tina’s forehead. She wasn’t an android, so obviously didn’t catch it before hitting her. “Gavin! You can’t deny he’s your type.” The officer hurled the sponge back at her friend.  
  
“Gfff!” Gavin graciously bit the sponge. “_Phckin_\- fine!” He quickly threw everything out of the cart and onto the table. “You already know I like him, happy now?”  
  
“Well, not really.” Tina perched herself on the supplies’ table. “I still have to give you shit, or else you’ll do nothing about it.”  
  
Gavin adored Tina; he really did. But she was able to grate on his patience like nobody else. He twisted a few longer strands of hair and sighed. “And that’ll stay that way. If he falls for me, great.” The detective took the cart back to its storage shed. He turned around and declared, “But I’m not gonna chase his ass.”  
  
“Chase _whose_ ass, Gavin?” A steady voice, flush with a curious lilt, sounded from Gavin’s right side.  
  
“Jesus!” Gavin swore his heart stopped beating for a second. “Warn a guy next time before jumping on him, terminator!”  
  
Gavin resumed pushing the empty cart. Tina had caught up with him and walked alongside him. Unfortunately for him, Nines had also decided to accompany them, walking on the opposite side.  
  
“Whose ass don’t you want, Gavin?” Nines prodded.  
  
Was the tin can... amused? “None of your business,” the detective grumbled. His face was fire-red, and he avoided looking at his partner at all costs.  
  
“Gav’s talking about his asshole cat, Milo.” Gavin narrowed his eyes at Tina. What the hell was she doing? “You’ve met him.” She grinned back at her friend.  
  
As they approached the shed, the android held the door open for Gavin to pass with the cart. What a gentleman.  
  
“As a matter of fact, I have. You might not remember, but I was also at the New Year’s Eve party.” The android smirked, recalling Tina’s less than healthy party drinking. “I can say I share your opinion only to a certain extent, Tina.” Just then, Richard’s smile turned soft as he tilted his head to the side.  
  
The detective returned after dropping off the cart and witnessed his partner’s tender expression. God, he was too cute, Gavin was lost for him. Maybe he should stop being a rat and actually fight for the blue-eyed android. After all, wasn’t the whole reason for coming to this chaotic event to impress him?  
  
Tina’s voice startled Gavin from his daydreaming. “Hm, how come?” The officer was too amused for his liking.  
  
“Well, I’ve witnessed Milo being, _a jerk_, as you’d say, towards Chris, Connor, and even Gavin himself.” Staring past Tina and into the distance, Nines trailed his index finger over his lower lip. “But he seems to take well to you and strangely enough, to me.”   
  
Gavin’s pulse quickened, watching the pale, skillful finger grazing rosy lips. Not a single blemish. Nines’ lips were mesmerizing, and the softest in the world. Not that Gavin knew.  
  
Noticing the detective, the officers retreated to the main area. “Milo did not know me, yet he approached me immediately. He perched on my shoulder most of the night, vocalising purrs. He fell asleep on my neck, too.”  
  
“You know what they say: cats resemble their owners.” Tina winked at the RK. “And if Milo instantly loved you, that can only mean that his owner- ow!” Gavin elbowed Tina _hard_ on the side. She let out a faint squeal and offered him a murderous look.  
  
The display amused Nines. Fortunately, he did not ask Tina to finish her sentence. “Oh, I see. I wasn’t aware of that behavioural conduct.” His smile grew mischievous. “I’ll keep that in mind; cats truly fascinate me.” He turned to Gavin, catching him off guard. He locked his eyes with the detective's, and added, “I have a soft spot for them.” A tone as sweet as a cherry, but as dangerous as its cyanide-filled seeds.  
  
Gavin was going to die today. His throat clogged, and the need to cough stung his larynx. He had to be imagining things, right? By now, his blush likely already reached his shoulders. “That’s, uh, nice- very nice Rich. Should- should probably get a cat then.” He dragged Tina back to the previously unloaded supplies. “Catch you later!”  
  
“I should,” Richard murmured to himself, watching them leave.

* * *

  
  
“What the phck was that, Tina?!” Gavin needed to get on with his duties; by now the event had started. Two officers diligently took care of a metallic carbon car, polishing the hood. “You wanna give me away?!” He took a bucket and chucked an array of cleaning items inside.  
  
“I have to, or else you’re not gonna do anything. Hey, hey!” She grabbed her friend by his wrist, preventing him from storming off. “He was totally flirting with you.”  
  
Gavin stewed in place, yet his blush was coming down from its high. He set the bucket aside. “I dunno.” Touch almost feather-light, Gavin rubbed the scar across his nose. “I- maybe? I don't phckin know, Tina.” A sigh. He was regretting volunteering for the event.  
  
Tina side-hugged her friend. “Why did you sign up for the event?”  
  
Gavin kept stroking his scar; the telltale sign of his anxiety. “Because Rich was coming, and it’s this android-human organization; it’s important to him. If I like him, it's important to me too.” Gavin’s chest grew heavy, and he frowned. “I’m more than just an asshole. I guess I wanted to impress him when he saw me working hard by cleaning the cars.”  
  
“Then go for it!” She gave Gavin a small shove. “C’mon, what’re you waiting for?”  
  
Clutching his bucket, Gavin headed to the recently parked car. He looked one last time at his friend, who gave him a thumbs up.  
  
“Shit, I gotta get back to my food duties,” Tina checked her phone and jogged towards the stall.

* * *

  
  
Following the minute intermission with Gavin and Tina, Richard headed back to Connor’s side.  
  
“Hey Nines, aren’t you going to your car wash functions?” Connor’s expression was carefree, bubbly, relaxed. It matched with his food stall uniform: made up of lively green tones, Connor wore a striped short sleeve shirt and a solid apron with a bowtie.  
  
The younger RK nodded at his brother. “I am, though it is still rather empty.” Richard leaned against the stall forefront Connor stood in and continued, “Officers Jameson and Rafferty are already handling a vehicle. I shall assist Gavin upon another vehicle’s arrival.”  
  
“Connor, how did you get away with proposing these uniforms to be worn at the event?” From the corner of his eye, Nines saw Hank slowly approaching, matching outfit in sight. The veteran officer suppressed a small yawn but otherwise looked upbeat. Nines chuckled. “Especially the Lieutenant.”  
  
Connor smirked back, a single eyebrow twitching upwards. “Well, let’s just say I promised him another use for the uniforms later.” He made a show of winking.  
  
Oh, so that was it. Nines rolled his eyes. “You’re incorrigible, Connor. I did not need knowing that.”  
  
The brothers chatted as Connor served an android-human couple. It was early in the day, so the movement was still light. Being early, one would think it’d be brisker, yet, the peak of the Summer with its scorching hot temperatures worked against them. Nines thought the water would be welcomed in cooling off his chassis.  
  
A second car parked to be washed. The younger android saw Tina returning to her position at a nearby popcorn stall, and Gavin approaching said car. He kept observing the detective as he grabbed a hose to start working.  
  
“Aren’t you going to help him?” Connor asked.  
  
“In a bit.” Leaning his forearms back on the counter, Richard stared at Gavin as he tried using the hose. The hint of a smile danced on his face, and Connor clearly picked it up.  
  
The RK800 simply smirked.

* * *

  
  
Meanwhile, Gavin struggled to get the hose working. “Son of a-” and the water finally ran. It doused his hair. _So much for impressing Nines_, he thought. “At least it’s working now.” He tried opening the water again, directing the hose's tip towards the car.  
  
Nothing.  
  
What the fuck? Gavin shook it repeatedly, but no water came out. He turned the hose back at his chest — not his face, thank you very much, he’d learned that the first time — and tried the mechanism. Nada. _Damn thing must be malfunctioning-_it started working, drenching his shirt. Gavin was left with a completely wet white tank shirt.  
  
Perfect, everybody must think he was an idiot. He would not look around to check if Nines had seen it, better to stay in the dark than actually know it. This time Gavin knew better than to turn off the hose, so he jumped to work.

* * *

  
  
From the distance, Nines contemplated the scene. The water droplets cascading down Gavin’s hair and forehead; a stray streamlet fighting its way onto his scar, falling on his lips and promptly taken by a glimpsing scarlet tongue. The soaking wet tank shirt, leaving nothing to the imagination. Dark buds peeked from underneath the shirt, and Nines couldn’t help but nibble his lip. His fans were haywire, trying to cool the heat coiling inside his chassis at such a sensual sight.  
  
Connor was also enthralled by the incident.  
  
When Gavin tried turning on the hose a third time to wash the waxed up rims, Richard witnessed his partner getting drenched from head to boardshorts. Finally letting go of the bitten lip, Nines’ mouth stood agape. “Brother, I’m a moronsexual. I’m exclusively, and tragically, attracted to dumbasses.”  
  
By the car, Gavin decided to take off his sopping shirt. Water cascaded down his abs, trailing through the V of his navel. Stray shampoo bubbles fell on the detective’s cheek.  
  
Swallowing a gulp he didn’t need, Nines made quick way towards his partner. “Completely attracted to dumbasses,” he uttered. "This one in particular…"  
  
“Good luck!” Connor waved from his post at the stall.

* * *

  
  
He’d squandered his opportunity for making a good impression on Nines. For the love of God, he couldn’t figure out how this stupid hose worked, which in turn made _him_ look stupid. He was wet from head to toe, and most likely a laughing stock for everyone. Scrubbing at the back windshield, Gavin sighed. He squared his shoulders and kept working; after all, he’d signed up and still had a job to do.  
  
Hearing footsteps, Gavin turned. With a sponge in hand, Nines approached him and started rubbing the other half of the back windshield. The android arched his brows and gave him a teasing smile. Gavin mock-pouted. “Oh, shut up, tin can.” Gavin side-shouldered the RK, no real strength behind it. And if he lingered a bit more than needed… Neither pointed it out.  
  
They kept working on scrubbing the car, ending with Gavin, once again, experiencing a malfunction with the hose. Nines laughed, and Gavin wet his hair. The android supposed he should feel annoyed with this foolish human, but he adored him too much for that. He still threw the detective a glare; one Gavin could see right through.  
  
Nines tossed his head back, dislodging perfect curls. His hair glistened in the intense sun, the curls falling on his forehead. For Gavin, the android looked beautiful. The mussed-up look, never seen before on Nines, giving him the softest appearance. Gavin wanted to wake up every day to a dishevelled Nines, comb the strands with his fingers and style them in the most natural way.  
  
“Gavin?” His tone held curiosity. His eyes minutely narrowed, brows slightly furrowed. Richard tilted his head. “Did I crash your processors?” Richard laughed.  
  
“Wh- what?” Gavin had lost himself in thought, dreaming about the charming android standing before him. And then the warmest laugh woke him up. It was a great melody to wake up to. “N- no! The hell you talkin’ about, tin can?” It finally sank in what his partner said.  
  
Richard approached his partner. Not even the coldest water was able to quench the energy between them. He looked down at the small human, those fiery green eyes in sight. “Are you sure? It looked like a blue screen to me.” The android leaned forward, entering Gavin's personal space. His face said all and nothing at the same time; lips slightly parted and steady eye contact showing cryptic blue.  
  
“You...!” Gavin laughed mirthfully, clutched onto his stomach. Nines invariably made him happy. The android was the perfect combination. “You think you’re so witty…”  
  
“I am, Gavin. Or else you wouldn’t be laughing.” That smug smirk resurfaced on the android’s face. It seemed it was mostly in view alongside Gavin.  
  
Still chuckling, Gavin took a leap. On the tip of his toes, he leaned up and messed even more those pretty curls. The strands were soft, their texture so real. Gavin was in love. But he had to let go. “There, much better.” The detective levelled his posture, shoulders back, and neck high. His smile was devious, all teeth and slyness.  
  
Nines pouted. He promptly shook his head. The locks fell in their natural places, eliminating Gavin’s work. The android took a quick look behind himself. Grabbing Gavin’s hand, Nines pulled him along. “Come on, we still have work to do.”  
  
Gavin’s inner self fainted at the unexpected contact. He’d shaken hands with Nines before, but this was something else. The hand in his felt delicate, the skin soft, flexible. Real. Everything plastic wasn’t. The android’s thumb faintly grazed Gavin’s hand, outlining circles and other inexact shapes. Soon, that hand let go, and Gavin almost found himself chasing it.  
  
Moving on to the following car, the pair cleaned dutifully, with Gavin still battling with the malfunctioning hose. It must’ve been fucking cursed. Nines laughed hard, nose and eyes crinkling. The android had no right in looking so adorable, and Gavin took revenge. He pointed the hose in the android’s direction, effectively drenching his black DPD t-shirt.  
  
The RK900 had not seen that coming. He was left stunned, mouth ajar and looking in disbelief between a laughing Gavin and his own shirt. Nines smirked. He’d take the opportunity. Approaching the nearby fence, the android took his shirt off, standing naked from the waist up.  
  
Time came to a stop, like in a slow-motion movie. Gavin’s eyes grew wide; this was not what he’d expected. He’d expected Nines to scoff, even berate him, but seeing his naked torso was not part of the initial plan. Gavin tried to concentrate on polishing the car’s bumper, failing miserably. He watched silently as the android returned, water pearls on his chest, glistening in the sweltering sun.  
  
Gavin’s time sped up when Nines flung a dash of soap against his head. The detective scrunched his nose and asked, “What was that for?!”  
  
“Revenge.” Nines puffed lightly on his partner’s face, causing the foam to float around the air. “A dish better served with bubbles.”  
  
Gavin narrowed his eyes and tried to pout. It only resulted in his adorable half-smile. “Get back to work, Mr. Clean.”

* * *

  
  
The pair worked the day away, secretly stealing glances at each other. Nines admired Gavin as the cold water kept the detective’s buds perked up, still unable to get the hose to function. The human gazed as Nines’ broad back rippled with his movements, the freckles that dotted his upper body moving like shooting stars.  
  
After further botched attempts on using the hose, Richard decided to snag it. He held it above his head, preventing his partner from reaching it.  
  
“Rich! What the hell?” Gavin would not jump, no. He had to have a shard of dignity. He did poke the android in his abdominal area. It did nothing.  
  
Gavin tried poking again, only for his finger to be secured by a gentle hand. “Behave, Gavin.”  
  
“C’mon, I was just getting the hang of it!” Gavin groaned. He signalled around with his free hand, gesturing to himself and the hose.  
  
“No you were not, you’re a menace,” Richard declared. His gaze was relaxed, brows slightly raised, and the corners of his mouth tugged upwards. He was having a field trip.  
  
Gavin rolled his eyes, shrugging his shoulders. “Fine, you keep it...” Shaking his head, he backed away from the android.  
  
Richard let go of the firm grip. What he didn't account for was Gavin jumping and stealing the hose. The detective pointed it at him, dousing Richard. The android’s hair was drenched, and Nines snatched the hose from Gavin. Shaking his head, he smiled. “Detective, you’re so stupid.”  
  
Turning the hose back on to Gavin, the android chased him. He expertly manoeuvred the water pressure. The detective never knew what was going to strike him nor where. On a particular turn of events, the stream hit his underarm. He laughed his head off. “Rich, phckin- stop, tin can!”  
  
Soon, the fun turned into a full-fledged battle; the pair played with the water, mutually splashing each other and running around. Sponges scraped on arms, necks, and cheeks. Adding shampoo to the bucket the android bombarded his partner with the bubbles and Gavin smeared them back on every inch of Richard’s body.  
  
“Reed, Richard!” Fowler’s explosive voice boomed on the speakers, overriding the music. The captain didn’t need to say more; his tone was enough to let them know trouble awaited them.  
  
The duo immediately froze, grimaces painted on their faces. Good thing it was finally their break.

* * *

  
  
Gavin indeed needed his break. He’d been cleaning the day away, and the sun had worn him out. Fortunately, all of the water kept him refreshed, but Richard was able to flush him. He looked like an absolute mess. He needed a bathroom. As Gavin made his way, Tina caught up with him.  
  
“For someone who had the _heebie-jeebies_, you sure are shamelessly flirting with each other.” Tina placed her hands on her hips, waiting. Her eyebrows raised, her eyes widened.   
  
“Wha-, no!” Gavin sped up his pace. “We’re just taking a break from the work grind. He’s being friendly, Tina.”  
  
“I’m also your friend, but I don’t stare at you when you’re distracted like you’re the fucking moon.” Tina waved her finger around, pointing at her friend. “And he for sure smiled every time you two made eye contact! I swear I’ve never seen Nines so soft, his eyes even sparkle.”  
  
Gavin crossed his arms, leaning away from Tina. “Don’t you have to go back to your stall?”  
  
“Yeah, thank you too, Gav. Do something about it, or I’ll _yeet_ you out the precinct’s front door, you idiot.” She turned around and, as quickly as she came, disappeared. Gavin left her exasperated.  
  
“_Phckin hell…_” Gavin grumbled, shaking his head. He pursed his lips and resumed his initial destination.

* * *

  
  
“You and Gavin are having a lot of fun,” Connor commented slyly, as he bagged a classic cheeseburger and fries.  
  
Leaning shirtless against the stall, the RK900 retorted, “I suppose”.   
  
“Gavin still hasn’t figured the hose out?” The older android’s brows arched in his hairline’s direction; Gavin was a detective; it was his job to figure things out.  
  
Unfocused on his brother, Richard tilted his head. “He has not. He absolutely is a moron.”  
  
Offering the prepared bag, Connor hummed. “But you like him.”  
  
“I do.” Richard smiled. “Tragically.”

* * *

  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Nines approached Gavin, who sat under a tree. The detective was enjoying the chill provided by the shade. The android propped himself next to his partner, cushioned by the smooth grass. He offered Gavin the bag.  
  
Peeking inside, Gavin’s mouth watered. “Damn, thanks Rich. I’m starving.”  
  
“You’re welcome, Gavin.”  
  
Taking a handful of fries, Gavin shoved them _gracefully_ in his mouth. “_Man, txis hose s’killin me_.”  
  
“And yet you enroll me in the collateral damage.” Letting the synthskin projection fade from his hand, Richard lightly grazed the grass. Neatly trimmed stems rose between his fingers, millimetrically irregular in height. The emerald colour and the refreshing texture harmonized with the Summer.  
  
“You’re my back-up; you’re contractually obligated to have my back.” Gavin took a swig from his soda. “Ahhh.”  
  
“Consider yourself lucky you’re a detective. With you parading around shirtless I’d be contractually obligated to arrest you for looking too ravishing and disturbing the peace.” In that moment, Richard had all he wanted to keep in his life. He painstakingly desired this moron of a human, whom he adored.  
  
“Wha…? Oh my God, tin can!” He sputtered. Gavin’s cheeks were rosy from all the sun he caught, yet hearing the android made him panic and blush harder. “_Phck!_” Gavin clasped his hands over his mouth, body recoiling in pain.  
  
Richard tilted his head, looking at Gavin as if he had grown a second head. When the detective opened his mouth, the android understood.  
  
Gavin ended up biting his tongue. “The pain will never go away. I’m dying. This is the end for me!” The ache wasn’t more than a slight sting, but he cradled his face dramatically. A fine diversion from the previous conversation theme, if you asked Gavin.  
  
The blush reached Gavin’s chest, and Richard thought it was rather adorable. Despite how cute Gavin was, the recurring joke was rather silly, and the android couldn’t overlook it. He shook his head. “Please stop saying that every time you bite your tongue, Gavin.”  
  
Gavin swallowed the last bit of his fries. “But it’s true! There’s a gash in my tongue; I’m gonna bleed to death!”  
  
The RK900 couldn’t help it; Gavin was overly dramatic. Richard’s body shook with laughter, and he let himself fall onto the grass, eyes closed.  
  
If Gavin wasn’t already head over heels for the android, he sure would be now. He smiled, admiring the dimples forming on Richard’s cheeks. The android’s hair was all over the place. “You should laugh like this more often,” he murmured.  
  
Richard opened his eyes, looked up from where he lay. Cerulean skies found verdant meadows, and rosy lips slowly formed a timid smile.  
  
“You should also wear your hair like this more often.”  
  
And for a bare moment, the pair lay still, as if someone hit the pause button. Isolated from the rest of the world, lost in each other.  
  
“We should get back,” Richard added after not nearly enough time.  
  
“Probably, yeah.”

* * *

  
  
Previously pale skies were now painted with oranges and pinks, flecked with the occasional purple and blue. The sun hid behind countless buildings, taking with it the sweltering heat. The crowds had dispersed and with it, the first day of the event concluded. Thanks to the intensive work of various women and men, the turnout had been astounding, conveying a favourable prognosis for the next day.  
  
Near puddles of water and bubbles of soap spread on the ground only Gavin and Richard remained. They filled the pushcart with used cleaning supplies.  
  
“Atchoo!” The decreased temperatures contrasted with Gavin’s own, the difference palpable on his naked torso. “_Shit_.”  
  
Brows slightly pushed together, the RK900 looked between Gavin and his tank shirt, damp and balled up on the table. “You forgot to bring another shirt.”  
  
Gavin followed his partner’s line of vision, tank shirt coming into sight. He fidgeted with the rags in hand. “Er… yes.”  
  
Richard sighed. Setting a large shampoo container in the cart, Richard rounded the table and approached the nearby fence. There stood his abandoned DPD t-shirt and dark navy blue hoodie. Gavin looked on, a hint of confusion visible, as the android dressed in his t-shirt and picked the hoodie up.  
  
Returning to the table, Richard handed Gavin the hoodie. “Wear this.” Without waiting for an answer, the android hauled the cart towards the shed.  
  
Gavin stared at the hoodie in his hands. He frowned. Was Richard mad at him? He clutched it closer but didn’t put it on. The fabric was delicate, and it smelled so uniquely. Warmth, wooden and earthy, mixed with the coolness of tangerine and fresh herbs. So characteristically RK900. Lifting his eyes from the piece of clothing, Gavin spotted his partner entering the shed. He ran to catch up with him.

* * *

  
  
As Richard set the cart at its corner on the shed, a panting Gavin entered the area. He looked at the human, noticing his bare torso. Richard bit his lip. “Gavin, why aren’t you wearing the hoodie?” With long strides, Richard approached Gavin.  
  
“I don’t need it-”  
  
“You do need it!” Richard pulled on his curls.  
  
“What I _need_, is for you to tell me why you’re suddenly angry!”  
  
“Why _I’m angry_?” The android took the hoodie from Gavin and passed it through his head. If he wasn’t so riled up right now, the look of Gavin’s head with no arms and an oversized shirt would make him chuckle. For now, he merely registered the image.  
  
Gavin was caught by surprise, with Richard shoving the hoodie over his head. “Yes!” He gave in and slipped his arms into the sleeves. The hoodie was huge, but oh so cozy, and everything-Richard.  
  
The android clenched his hands, synthskin projection glitching with the strength. “Because you’re reckless!” On the corner of his HUD, Richard’s stress levels reached an all-time high of 87%. “You got yourself soaking wet, didn’t bring spare clothing, and now you’re getting sick!”  
  
“Rich, you know that’s not fair, I was having trouble figuring out the hose-”  
  
“You’re a detective, Gavin, it’s your job figuring things out!”  
  
Oh no, he didn’t. Gavin’s nose twisted in a sneer. “_Phck you_, Richard.” Gavin’s eyes were full of fire. “It made you come runnin’, made you look at me, didn’t it? That’s right; I noticed, you’re not that secretive either.”  
  
Richard dragged his hands down his face. “I wasn’t trying to be clandestine-”  
  
“Joke’s on you, _android detective_; who said I didn’t figure out how it worked it when I soaked you?” His voice wavered; he was hurt.  
  
Realization flashed in Richard’s eyes.  
  
This had been a stupid idea. Gavin turned, walking away. “Some detective you are.”  
  
Richard grasped Gavin’s wrist, halting him. The android’s grip wasn’t forceful, only steady. Gavin felt a thumb, once again drawing undefined patterns on his skin. He was slowly pulled back and turned around, suddenly closer than ever to inscrutable blue pools.  
  
“I merely get infuriated because I care about you, moron.”  
  
Gavin’s eyes widened at the unexpected revelation. His thoughts were abruptly shut down, as an arm encircled his waist, pulling him flush against Richard’s warm and safe frame. The other hand cupped his cheek, and the android leaned his forehead against Gavin’s.  
  
Barely a breath away, he said, “I love you Gavin, as silly as you might be.”  
  
The android brushed their noses together, tiny Eskimo kisses. And then, Richard kissed him. The kiss started shy, nervous. Richard’s hand on his face was steadying, and his thumb caressed Gavin like he was precious. The fear turned into butterflies, and Gavin experienced a kind of love he never knew existed. Richard kissed him slowly, and space and time ceased to be. It wasn’t like in a fairytale story, but the fragility and love made it so much better.  
  
Warmth crashed like a wave through their bodies, prior anger diluting in love. Gavin hugged Richard impossibly closer, arms enclosing the android. Yearning spread throughout his body with each thrum of Richard’s heart. Maybe it was Gavin’s. Maybe their hearts beat in unison. He didn’t know.  
  
Gavin lost track of how long they stood in that shed, kissing like time was merely an abstract entity.  
  
The RK was the one yet again resetting their stopped time when his lips left Gavin’s. Richard held him close, tenderly placing a kiss on top of his head. One of those full of love, reserved for someone special, and Gavin never wanted to part from the feeling.  
  
He snuggled closer to Richard. “Weren’t you the killing machine without feelings?”  
  
The android’s voice sounded muffled, lips pressed on Gavin’s temple. “...I harbour one tremendous feeling.” Richard hugged Gavin tighter. “And you’re a tiny hissing kitten.”  
  
“I love you too, terminator.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/), come chat with me ^^  
  
I hope you enjoyed this one :)  
Did you uncover the incorrect quotes? Tell me :P  
Thank you for reading, and consider leaving a kudo/comment, they make my day ^^


End file.
